


it comes again.

by toccoa



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen, with a little hint at Eugene.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toccoa/pseuds/toccoa
Summary: - thoughts.





	it comes again.

**Author's Note:**

> just a repost of old work. it's not too long, just a tiny, tiny drabble. mostly using the _portrayal_ of the miniseries; not the real man himself. this is dramatized - i tried to be poetic as writing goes.

his words are bandages lacing around his invisible wounds, his aching heart whose pain exists through yearn. it became his substitute for a place of worship — hear his voice & he can fall to his knees in prayer. he’s compelled to confess to him all his sins — _all these damn krauts whose blood coats his hands_ — maybe then he can feel a little more at ease. his figure is saintly, presence inviting in all tranquil. vanquish all the demons plaguing his thoughts. 

the caked dirt of his shame & worries become a thing of the past as they chip away. 

a callous digit bears its own softness as it traces a line from the curve of his mouth. its pale pad marks with smeared specs of red. blood that splattered from the body of another fallen german from his bayonet. the death of another man ( too much like himself : a human ) is temporarily forgotten. 

his face litters with splatters that badly mix with the oil warpaint. 

he can spend hours in this veiled silence just between them. cloaked away from the travesties of war that’s bound to follow mere boys handed guns & explosives. but it’s a salvageable dream that becomes more distant each time he’s called away to help another in need of him. 

all babe can do is watch as the wingless squad guardian heeds another man’s prayer that sends him away

**_MEDIC!_ **


End file.
